Five in the black
by petrichorain
Summary: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki fic "Because I realised I wouldn't be able to live without the four of you", Yunho smiles


Shine

**Shine**

There are times when Yoochun watches the four other members. He stares at the curve of Jaejoong's neck, the tilt of Changmin's lips, the way Junsu's hips move when he's dancing, the shimmer of Yunho's eyes.  
One day Junsu sits down with Yoochun and watches the rest of the three.  
_Now I know why you watch us all the time, _Junsu says.  
Yoochun glances at him. _You can tell?_  
Junsu laughs. _More like I can feel your gaze boring through my back._  
Yoochun flushes. _Oh._  
_I don't blame you,_ Junsu says. _It's... nice._  
_Nice?_  
Junsu nods. _It's interesting how you can tell every member's talents just by _**looking**_._  
Yoochun gives a hum of agreement.  
_So, why do you watch us?_ Junsu wants to know.  
_Because, _Yoochun answers._ Of the way you shine._****

Runaway

Life in Japan is hard. Junsu wishes he was back in Korea. He misses the familiarity of it all, his family, his dog. He misses how it felt when you can't walk on the streets without being spotted by a group of fangirls.  
But here in Japan, nobody knows you. He misses their ability to glow, to be stars.  
Jaejoong makes dinner - kimchee, because he knows all of them miss the feeling of being in Korea.  
_Sometimes I feel like running away,_ Junsu confesses. He averts his gaze from four other pairs of eyes.  
_You know what? _Yunho says. _Sometimes I do, too._  
The other three nod in agreement.  
Junsu laughs. _And here I was, feeling guilty because I thought I was the only one who felt that way._  
_I thought about it carefully, though,_ Yunho continues. _And in the end I decided not to._  
_Why?_ Changmin asks, curious.  
_Because I realised I wouldn't be able to live without the four of you, _Yunho smiles.****

One

Changmin learns to enjoy the way it feels, the five of them squeezed together in one bedroom, their five beds taking up the tiny space.  
He learns to differentiate the sounds of their breathing at night. He learns to love all of them, even when Yunho brings home a stuffed Bambi one day and announces that it's his new daughter and nobody is allowed to touch her (Changmin opens his mouth to tell Yunho that Bambi is, in fact, male, but looking at the bright smile breaking across Yunho's face, he didn't have the heart.)  
_It's easy, _Changmin thinks, _to become one, when you are, in fact, five._****

Begin

_Do you think they'll like us?_ Junsu whines, pressing his clammy hand into Yunho's.  
_They will, _Yunho assures him, even though he isn't too sure about it himself. But he is _leader-sshi_, after all, and so he maintains the bright (albeit fake) smile on his face.  
_Do you think they'll like _**me**_?_ Junsu continues, persistent.  
_They will, _Jaejoong answers for Yunho. _Now, go over there. Changmin wants to talk to you about some latest game._  
_Okay!_ Junsu bounces out of his seat readily, a guileless smile now blooming on his face.  
_Thanks,_ Yunho says in gratitude, sighing.  
_You don't have to pretend, you know,_ Jaejoong tells him. _I know you're feeling as nervous as all of us, and I know you're trying to be all leader-ish, but sometimes it's okay to be human._  
_I'll try,_ Yunho smiles.  
Jaejoong smiles back, his wide eyes a little too perceptive for a seventeen-year-old.****

Proud

The five of them link fingers and hearts, standing on-stage.  
_Onetwothree, _Yunho whispers, and they bow to the sea of fans beneath them.  
Yoochun and Junsu are crying. Yunho is wiping his eyes. Changmin is smiling so hard his face is about to split open, but Jaejoong can still see the glimmer of tears in his eyes.  
Jaejoong blinks against the moisture pooling in his eyes. He looks down at their screaming, laughing, crying fans, and then he looks at his members, all four of them.  
_I'm proud of all of you, _he says.  
_We're proud of you too, _Changmin answers, and he smiles.  
_Itsumademo futari tomo ni arukou,_ Jaejoong sings softly under his breath._ Proud of your love._


End file.
